


【VD】Seeds of Love

by Crystalwort



Series: 巨龙au [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: *是上次的巨龙AU的前传性质番外（私心有超多dnd要素），内含大量Eva剧情，本来是想更Ragnarök的，结果一直摸鱼动不了笔，就先写了这个*标题和正文中提及的歌来自1代原声碟，但是无奈原声碟里这首有大量蛋和崔西的对话，匆忙截了音频也没细化，有需要请自行复制链接下载https://pan.baidu.com/s/1VR6vELlJra-6PychJdSfQg
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 巨龙au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	【VD】Seeds of Love

一

它如今的天空是玫瑰色，晚霞和升起来的帘幕两相辉映，斑斑点点的星子缀在上边，像是被冻结的月色光晕。接着，流星们静悄悄地划过夜幕，划过森林和湖畔，游鲸一样向生长马醉木的远方飞去了。

但丁忘记了这里叫什么。时间总会给任何东西以新的称呼。

荒原的云雾里，一群近似人高的、长着透明翅膀的皮克精姑娘一个接一个地飞出来。它们赤裸着，身体因为飞翔的摆动而洒落一些金色的粉末。精灵们正朝天空的深红叠晕的高处飞去，它们各自要找一颗只属于她们半个夜晚的星星，去躺在上面休息，睡觉。第二天夜晚带着新的金色粉末回来。

但丁盯着她们看了很久，直到回忆起过去：野狼和雌狐将它们的头颅埋进水里，蓬勃而发的森林汲取着水里母狼齿隙中染进的芨草浆汁液的苦味、狐狸红色的皮毛上淡淡的血气。

“从前有那么多精灵吗？”但丁说。

“也没有湖仙女。”维吉尔合拢他巨大的龙翼带来一阵野地的鼓风吹拂着那些粉末让它们向森林里飘去，惊醒了一两只长吻松鼠和一群麋鹿。那几个湿漉漉的苍白女孩儿紧紧地抱在一起，她们在哼唱些什么，彼此交缠的黑色发丝间长着能发出幽光的青苔。

但丁试着凑近一点，他小心翼翼地越过枯槁的散落红松枝，再跨过一片覆满红苔的坚硬岩石，直到踩碎一团紫色的美洲茶的叶梗。

咕咚几声，女孩儿们沉回了水里，只有几颗发着幽光的青苔还漂浮在湖面上。

“哦，老天啊，”他郁闷道，“她们的胆子可真小。”

“我们是龙，”维吉尔勾住他兄弟的后颈，试着把但丁带回森林中那条通往庄园的小路，他们就快要到了，“她们本就该害怕。”

男人言简意赅又无比冷酷，然后他顿顿地停住脚步。

“我们到了。”

但丁越过维吉尔的背脊看向那座废弃的庄园。

它是如此的安静，仅仅是存在着就能给周围的世界带上久违的坚实，使构建万物的骨架变得更容易碰触，在它的囊括同包裹下，野狼爪底的肉掌踏碎凝结的雪地，压出裂隙的响声，星星在潮润里悉索漫生，太阳将融化冻结的月色光晕。

他们在凌晨时分收拾出了他们直到八岁前共同拥有的那间卧室，隔壁挨着书房和衣帽间，再往右边的回廊走上一点会越过一扇巨大的落地窗，它的正对面就是伊娃和斯巴达的房间。

“嘿，维吉，”但丁躺在他哥哥的胳膊上，“我想我知道她们在唱什么了。”

维吉尔握住他兄弟的手，久无人居的房间里有一股烟雾和灰尘交织媾和的气味，像是雪地里的一阵苦甜参半的风，吹醒承载过童年记忆的墙壁中仿佛幽闭着的痛苦与欢愉的灵魂，“妈妈过去哼的那首歌。”

“她知道我们回来了吗？”

“或许。”

二

公墓的看守是个养鸽人，年迈、苍老但精神矍铄。那些白色的鸟飞近他，就像招呼着意味老友一样自然，优雅地浮沉起舞般的姿态游弋在空中感谢着他抛去的谷粒。

“老天啊，”他端详着这对年轻人的面容，“你们是伊娃的儿子？”

“喔，别惊讶，”老人摘下眼镜，他轻轻地再洒出一把玉米，白鸽们灰白的翅翼闪着光，掀起黑暗的一角，让光得以照耀进来，“或许所有人都会把你们认成你们那个离家的父亲。”

“但你们脸上的固执同那个光彩夺目的女人一模一样，”那两个年轻人到来后，鸽子们就不太肯靠近了，它们像受惊一般紧紧地掠过高空，直到飞翔到难以企及的地方。

“她那时候总带你们去摘野苹果，用红酒和蜂蜜泡起来熬煮果酱，再加上一点肉桂和糖丝，”老人无比怀念地说，“说老实话，她过世后，我再没尝到过和它一样好的果酱了。”

三

锹起第一把土的时候，但丁记起他们在某些时候的礼拜日会玩的《儒勒·凡尔纳和娜莉·布莱》的纸牌游戏。在那些烛火照耀的夜晚，伊娃会在煮一大壶掺满草莓和其他浆果的花茄茶，如果她的儿子们在那周足够听话：既没有踩碎谁家的南瓜——这一般是但丁——也没有将谁家的儿子打得鼻青脸肿——这就是他的大儿子会干出来的好事了，她会再备上一碟用柠檬皮做的蛋糕、加香料的馅饼、玫瑰油和白脱交叠起酥的乳酪。

维吉尔放下铁铲。

对于巨龙来说开启一层松木制成的朴素棺椁不比举起一座火山或者蒸发一条河流来得困难，但他仍旧迟迟无法抬起手。

他的弟弟坐到他的旁边，轻轻拂去棺木上的最后一层泥土。

但丁握紧维吉尔的手，他在微笑：

"嗨，妈妈。"

四

他们上路的时候赶上了从盛夏踏上秋日的时季，偶尔会有几个吹口琴的游吟诗人在酒馆、马戏团甚至是教堂外讲故事。

维吉尔向酒馆老板再次要了两杯煮红酒。风把野苹果染红，吸引了一只金粉日行守宫。但丁把那只苹果咬开一个口子，那只守宫大胆地爬到他的手指上伸出舌头同他一起舔尝着新鲜、丰腴的香气。

但丁将苹果推给那只咕哝长舌头的动物，他趴在酒馆的窗口往外看去。孩子们在树下簇拥着诗人，他们总是央求他讲《巨龙和少女》的故事。

在他弹唱出第一个词语的时候，酒馆老板给他们端来了刚出炉的肉桂面包，热乎乎的，糖浆不住往下淌。

五

这处旷野被一片破裂的山脉环绕。冬至之前，那些在湖畔生活的阿尔登马在料峭的风中艰难踱步，往着某个更温暖的隘口前行。掉落的苹果和树叶腐烂在土壤里，连带着这里的空气都有一股黄灿灿、湿漉漉、孤立无援的氛围。

这里的人们保留着一个传说，关于一只巨龙拯救人类。  
他冲进深渊凝结的地底，撕裂了恶魔和怪物的领地，直到它们不敢再侵犯活人的世界，春天在第二年如期而至，雪原头一回显现出苔梅的模样，冻结的土地蓬勃而发，树林生长，冰川融化，畜牧开始产崽，然而巨龙却再未归来。

维吉尔从但丁举起的银瓮里抓起一把白色的骨质灰尘，他弟弟早已握紧手心准备好了。

他们看见自河流间隐秘来的风轻柔地包裹起骨灰，黄昏悄然的藏进树林阴翳，山峦匆匆降下浓雾。

"再见，妈妈。" 

-END-


End file.
